The Butterfly Effect
by Ruinous79
Summary: An in between chapter (between chapter 25 and 26) from Chaos Theory. What actually happened between Five and Sienna. PURE SMUT, tbh. :)


_**This scene is an in between chapter of my story Chaos Theory.(Between 25 and 26) Not all readers appreciate the graphic stuff so I've published this somewhat smutty sex scene separately for those who are interested. Enjoy. :) -Ruinous79**_

* * *

After a moment's thought, Sienna laughed. "I cannot believe you actually just waltzed into a high security weapons armory and stole something." She looked up at him, shaking her head, amused.

"I had to." He told her simply, his beautiful blue eyes quite serious now. "It was the only way you could be safe. And I made a promise."

She felt butterflies take flight in her stomach at his intensity. "You take this Guardian Angel business pretty seriously don't you." she murmured, attempting to keep things playful.

He grabbed onto her arm suddenly and pulled her in toward him. She gasped in surprise as his arms wrapped around her tightly, keeping her from escaping. "Perhaps." he responded, his eyes still intense. "Though I must admit, I don't have the most saintly of intentions toward you at the moment." With that, his hands slid down her back and ended up on her hips, his fingertips grazing her ass. She very nearly hyperventilated.

"Is that so?" she asked, trying to sound tough. She was suddenly all too aware that they had finally found themselves truly alone. That nothing and nobody in this universe or any other could interrupt or stop anything they might start.

"Your heart is racing." he commented, peering at her curiously. "Are you still afraid of me?" A smile played at the corners of his mouth.

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed that he seemed to be teasing her. "I don't remember ever mentioning being _afraid_ of you." she pointed out.

"No, I believe you said you felt you were in over your head." He taunted, his hands now definitely completely on her ass. He studied her face to gauge her reaction.

She sighed and pushed him back hard against the console, grabbed him by his face and began to kiss him passionately. It was fairly obvious that the Doctor had gotten the exact reaction he'd been hoping for. His hands on her backside pulled her body against his and she was surprised to note he was quite worked up already. Jeez. What _had_ she done to him?

It turned into quite a serious and deep kiss rather quickly, one that Sienna was finding difficult to sustain because of the height difference. She pulled away for a moment to take a breath and to give her neck a break and before she even knew what was happening, he'd lifted her up, turned around and set her on the console. He then resumed kissing her enthusiastically, their faces now at just the right height.

He was really quite an amazing kisser for someone who supposedly didn't do that sort of thing. Sienna found herself making little sounds of pleasure, her hands gently caressing his face as his mouth crashed against hers. It wasn't lost on her that he had her in the perfect position should he decide to take this further. Her stomach was once more alight with butterflies at the thought. She didn't actually believe he'd ever go that far.

He broke the kiss and she gratefully took a breath. He was breathless as well, and the expression on his face was one of pure lust. She gazed into his intense blue eyes, wondering what he would do next.

She most definitely did not expect it when he put his lips to her ear and breathed, "Shall I take you to bed?"

 _Oh shit,_ she thought, her eyes widening. He pulled back and studied her. It took her a moment to realize he was awaiting her response.

She cleared her throat and managed to whisper, "Yeah I think you'd better."

He put his hands under her ass to support her and carried her back to her room just like that, kissing her practically the whole way. He must have had every step memorized because he didn't bump her into a wall once.

When they reached the bedroom, the Doctor still didn't bother to untangle her from him. He climbed on to the bed, her still clinging to his front and laid her down right in the center, now on top of her.

 _This cannot be happening._ She was in bed on her back with the Doctor's body between her legs and he was kissing her face off. It was wonderful and terrifying and frankly a bit surreal.

He stopped kissing her and propped himself up on his elbows. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, sounding as if he genuinely needed her instruction in the matter.

Sienna blinked up at him, unsure of how to handle this. She sincerely hoped she wasn't going to have to explain the mechanics of the act to him. "Well... uhh.." she stammered nervously.

He rolled his eyes and clarified. "Obviously, I know what you ultimately want me to do. I'm only asking what you want me to do next."

She gave him a dirty little smile. "Get undressed." she told him.

The command didn't seem to phase him. He sat up immediately and pulled off his shirt, then stood and lost his trousers. He sat back on the bed in just his jockey shorts and rubbed his hand slowly up her leg. She appraised him and was impressed by what she saw. His body was amazing. It seemed a crime for the man to wear so many damn clothes.

He cleared his throat and gestured toward her. "Now you?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

She sat up and pulled her top over her head, suddenly grateful she'd worn her pretty Victoria's Secret bra today. She unbuttoned her jeans and wiggled out of those, kicking them onto the floor. She was down to bikini panties and her push up bra. She looked up at him blushing slightly, as his eyes swept over her body.

He exhaled loudly and then climbed back on top of her, pressing his nearly naked body down on top of her. It felt amazing. "What next?" he asked her as he kissed his way gently across her face.

Sienna giggled. "Do you really need me to tell you what to do? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of genius or something? Can't you improvise?"

He seemed to think it over. Then shook his head and smiled. "When it comes to this, I'm afraid I am a novice. I'd prefer to be given instruction."

She giggled again. "Well. Let me ask you this. If we are approaching this from a scientific standpoint, what is your specific objective?"

"Specific?" He repeated. He grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "My objective is to drive you mad with pleasure until you are begging me to conclude things properly."

She giggled at how formal he sounded even when talking dirty to her. She pushed him away so she could lay on her side to face him. She ran a hand down his chest, her hand traveled all the way down his abs to underneath his belly button. She noted his breathing had sped up. "What if I wanted to drive you mad until you were begging me?" she murmured, her fingertips toying with the elastic on his underwear.

He chuckled and pulled her hand away. "If you aren't careful, I won't be of much use to you. Now tell me what you want me to do to."

Finally she whispered simply "Touch me" and pulled him back in for a kiss. His hand found the dip in her waist, and he let it follow the contours of her body until it ended up on her rounded ass. He continued kissing her as his hand made it's way slowly around to the front. He caressed her abdomen, his fingertips dipping below the elastic of her panties. She gasped. She definitely saw begging in her future. He traced a finger along the edges of her underwear, down beside her thigh and back up again. She shivered.

After drawing circles on the inside of her thigh for a moment, he suddenly placed his hand gently against her, his fingers now touching her through her panties. He trailed them up and down ever so gently. She inhaled sharply and actually bit down on his lip. "This is getting dangerous." he murmured, sounding quite pleased with himself.

He experimented with the way he touched her. He tried different things until he discovered exactly what was most effective. He was a quick study. Suddenly his touch became less gentle, more purposeful. She moaned loudly as she felt the tension in her abdomen building. Suddenly he pushed her onto her back, parted her legs and stuck the hand inside her panties. She was now making all kinds of noise, gripping the sheet beneath her with both hands. She was just about to...

And then... he stopped and pulled his hand back out and started caressing her stomach gently. He was watching her curiously, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Ohmygod. Why the _hell_ did you _stop_?" she breathed, sounding as desperate as she felt.

He raised his eyebrows and trailed his fingers up and down her side. "Well, I'm pretty sure I made the begging thing quite clear. And besides, I had rather hoped we'd finish together. It's not really fair if you go without me, now is it?"

She wanted to knock him into next week. He was being deliberately casual and acting completely calm about the matter. Meanwhile, her body was like a volcano waiting to erupt. She sighed. "Doctor, please. You're killing me here. Please." she pleaded, still breathing heavily.

"You'll need to take those off." he said matter of factly, indicating her panties. She quickly did just that and laid back down. Suddenly he climbed back on top of her, his underwear now gone as well. Her heart leapt in her chest. He was pressed against her and she was more than ready.

He kissed her and whispered "What would like me to do now?"

"Seriously dude? I already begged." she protested. "Please. Just fuck me already."

"I'm not fond of that word you know." he admonished. "I should think there's a nicer way to put that." He pressed himself against her and she moaned helplessly.

"Doctor, please." she whispered. "I need you inside me... right now."

"Alright then." He obliged her almost immediately and she gasped in surprise. He closed his eyes, a look of intense pleasure on his face when he entered her. He paused to collect himself before proceeding.

She cried out and clung to him as he began to move. Yeah. She was right on the edge already. She dug her nails into his back and squeezed his hips with her thighs, making all manner of noise. _Holy hell._ He had her ready to climb the wall 30 seconds in.

"If you don't want me going without you, I suggest you get it in gear." she urged.

"I suspect that won't be a problem." he breathed. He leaned his forehead against hers and moaned quite loudly. It only served to turn her on more.

"Oh god." she gasped. "No joke. I am... _oh god_... about to..."

"By all means." he whispered and kissed the side of her face. He couldn't seem to catch his breath but that didn't deter him from going at her even harder. When she dug her nails into his back again, he pinned her arms above her head, apparently for his own safety, interlacing his fingers with hers. She all but screamed when she reached her climax. It was so good, she actually got tears in her eyes. Certainly a first for her.

He squeezed her hands tightly as he shuddered and made some very sexy sounds of pleasure. He had stopped moving and finally caught his breath.

"My face is numb." Sienna muttered suddenly, dumbfounded. "That can't be normal."

He rolled to the side, chuckling. "It can happen when you hyperventilate." He smoothed a sweaty lock of hair from her forehead and whispered, "And nothing about this is normal."

He pulled her naked body closer to him and cuddled her possessively.

Sienna squeezed and poked at her face a bit, pleased to note that feeling was returning.

She turned and kissed him on the neck. "Normal is overrated." She closed her eyes and smiled.


End file.
